


Untitled [Thor/Loki, Written For a Prompt]

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the deleted scene before the coronation, more went on than was actually shown. Only a small bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled [Thor/Loki, Written For a Prompt]

_  
**Untitled [Thor/Loki, Written For a Prompt]**   
_   
[Prompt here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=9150039#t9150039).

  
"You are incapable of sincerity."

Was that what Thor really thought of him? Loki could see the grin on his brother's face, the one that hadn't faltered all day, but he knew above all people that all jokes and all lies are based on a truth - or a truth of opinion, in the very least. He had already allowed his thoughts to cross his face once in the discussion, his confusion when Thor had claimed he had saved them both, and he wasn't about to let his expression reveal anything else.

"Am I?" he asked, receiving the simple, "Yes," in response.

Leaning in slightly closer, Loki spoke, "I have been looking forward to this day as long as you have." Thor's grin remained, but he could tell there was intrigue in his brother's eyes.

"You're my brother and my friend," he continued. "Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Loki found himself smiling when genuine appreciation crossed Thor's face. His brother gently reached up to cup Loki's neck gently with his hand, and Loki felt his heart beating nearly right out of his chest. Not once had any of their encounters seemed so intimate, so personal, rather than simple behaviour between brothers, friends, and occasional lovers. Of course this had to happen when they were pressed for time, when they could not enjoy the moment.

"Thank you," Thor spoke to his brother softly.

Thor patted Loki's neck one, and let go. Missing the touch instantly, Loki prompted, "Now give us a kiss?"

The blond had chuckled a moment, and Loki was completely ready to begin laughing along with him, play it off as a joke. While neither of them played the 'never speak of it again' card in regards to their trysts, neither of them necessarily put too much heart into them - it was just fun between brothers, after all.

When Thor had actually leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to his brother's, Loki was surprised - enough almost to show it, but he hadn't quite lost control of himself, especially when Thor deepened the kiss, returning his arm to Loki's neck to pull him closer. He was quite skilled - not necessarily at the kiss, though Loki wouldn't deny Thor that skill anyway, but rather at the fact that he managed to do this with Loki's helmet there to hinder them. Loki had reached for Thor's chest, to pull him closer by the armor, but at that moment Thor pulled back. Both were disappointed, but they both understood - they did have somewhere else to be, after all.

Fixing himself to stand beside his brother again, Thor asked, "Really, how do I look?"

"Like a King," Loki found himself saying.

It was true - he did look worthy of being a king. Loki almost felt guilty for what he had planned for the day, hindering his brother's succession to the throne.

 _Almost_ was the key word. He was a well known trickster, surely Thor couldn't have thought this day would go without some of Loki's intervention?


End file.
